This invention relates to electrosurgery, and in particular to a blade electrode useful in vaporizing lesions and tumor tissues.
Electrosurgery is a common procedure for dentists, doctors, and veterinarians. Electrosurgical handpieces are commercially available that will accommodate a wide variety of electrodes shapes and sizes, such as needles, blades, scalpels, balls and wire loops. Also, multi-function electrodes are available. An electrosurgical handpiece for blades is described in U.S. Pat. No. 4,754,754, whose contents are herein incorporated by reference. This is an instrument that can be connected to a source of electrosurgical currents and that provides a slitted collet for receiving the shank of a standard disposable scalpel blade. The instrument can be used in any surgical procedure in which a conventional scalpel is employed, mainly for general cutting procedures. It has the advantage of providing electrosurgical currents at the sharp edge of the scalpel which assist in cutting tissue while at the same time providing a coagulation effect.
Traditionally, thin wire loops and electrosurgery low frequency, highpowered devices were used to cut through tumor tissue such as rhinophymectomy and are a well-known surgical technique and modality. The shortcomings and disadvantages of this surgical method are that wire loop electrode designs are often difficult to use and are often unpredictable and often cause gouging or unwanted deep depth of destruction of adjacent tissue. The curvature of the wire loops can create a deep divot in the tissue, which often delays healing, and results in an uneven skin repair architecture.
An electrosurgical handpiece for blades is described in U.S. Pat. No. 4,754,754, whose contents are herein incorporated by reference. This is an instrument that can be connected to a source of electrosurgical currents and that provides a slitted collet for receiving the shank of a standard disposable scalpel blade. The instrument can be used in many surgical procedures in which a conventional scalpel is employed, mainly for general cutting procedures. It has the advantage of providing electrosurgical currents at the sharp edge of the scalpel which assist in cutting tissue while at the same time providing a coagulation effect. However, the conventional scalpel blade augmented by electrosurgical currents has not traditionally been used for removing cancerous tissue and lesions.
An object of the invention is an improved electrosurgical electrode for removing cancerous tissue and lesions.
According to one aspect of the invention, an electrosurgical electrode comprises a flat round blade.
According to another aspect of the invention, the electrode is configured to be held in a scalpel handpiece of the type described in U.S. Pat. No. 4,754,754.
According to still another aspect of the invention, the electrode is formed from a standard disposable scalpel by providing in front a round section whose peripheral edge is sharpened.
According to still another aspect of the invention, the slot present in the side of the original scalpel blade, normally used to mount the blade on a conventional scalpel handle, has its edges, normally flat and perpendicular to the plane of the blade, rounded to prevent inadvertent discharge of electrosurgical currents to the tissue surrounding the surgical site.
According to still another aspect of the invention, the round sharp blade is combined with electrosurgical currents at a frequency exceeding 3 MHZ, preferably about 4 MHZ.
According to still another aspect of the invention, the round sharp blade is configured as a permanent part of a disposable handpiece.
Th new round sharp blade of the invention is versatile, and can be used to thoroughly remove cancerous tissue. It""s unique design allows 4 MHZ radiofrequency currents to gently smooth and contour skin surfaces after curettage, shave excisions, grafts, flap procedures, and cosmetic removal of benign and malignant lesions. It is excellent in debulking, sculpting scar tissue and sebaceous hyperplasia, and provides a clear, unobstructed visualization of the treated tissue.
The various features of novelty which characterize the invention are pointed out with particularity in the claims annexed to and forming a part of this disclosure. For a better understanding of the invention, its operating advantages and specific objects attained by its use, reference should be had to the accompanying drawings and descriptive matter in which there are illustrated and described the preferred embodiments of the invention, like reference numerals or letters signifying the same or similar components..